Celine Lily Snape
by flyaway213
Summary: Celine Lily Snape, daughter to Severus Snape, is a daddy's girl 11-year old witch beginning her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here she goes through life pretending to not know the infamous Professor Snape. Begins in year 1 as introduction but skips to later year. Some OOC.
1. Prologue Daddy

**Disclaimer: I own only Celine Lily Snape.**

**Prologue—Daddy's Little Girl**

"Little angel, wake up. You need to get ready for school," a man with greasy, dark hair said tenderly. His "little angel" did not seem to appreciate the interruption of her sleep whether it be tenderly or not.

"Ugh! Why does the train have to leave so bloody early?" The tender father suddenly got upset, "Celine Lily Snape, what did I say about that language of yours?" The girl, who had stood out of bed in nothing but boxers and one of her father's shirts reaching her calf, looked down guiltily, "Sorry, daddy." Her father smiled warmly at his daughter before saying, "It's alright, my little angel. Please, just don't do it again."

Celine, overjoyed at her father's forgiveness, jumped up and hugged her father, burying her head into his chest. The man hugged back and kissed the top of his daughter's head, her thick, midnight black locks oddly untangled and perfectly wavy.

Suddenly, the man pushed his daughter away laughing, "Come on, love, and get ready for your first day of Hogwarts." Celine smiled happily, "I can't wait, daddy! And to think you're gonna be my teacher! You won't pick on me, will you?" She gave her father puppy dog eyes forcing a groan from his mouth, "Maybe just a little. _hahaha_ Don't look like that, little angel, or you're going to make me sad."

He suddenly got serious and Celine, noticing this right away, gave him her complete attention, "I'm sorry, my little angel, but you're going to have to use your mother's maiden name. I can't have anybody picking on you for being my baby girl. You know that I have a bad reputation and I have to keep it to be Dumbledore's spy so not many students like me." Celine frowned at that piece of information, "How can anybody dislike you, daddy? You're awesome and amazing and kind and loving and even really handsome!" The girl's father laughed before explaining, "But not everyone sees me like you do, love. I am Hogwart's infamous Potions Master, Professor Snape."

Celine's forehead creased as she asked the million dollar question, "Daddy, what would you do if I got something other than Slytherin? Would you hate me?" Snape laughed at his daughter's stupidity, "Of course not. I would love you even if you were part Giant, a Gryffindor, and best friends with James Potter. Though you cannot really do that last thing, now can you?" Celine giggled, knowing how her father dreadfully loathed James, being his deceased school bully and all.

They stood in silence until Snape finally decided to part with his daughter so she could get ready but right before he walked out he spoke lowly with a sad voice, "Your mother would be so proud of you, little angel, if she were alive today." A few moments after he left she sat there in silence before whispering, "I know.


	2. Running Through Walls Just More Exciting

**Disclaimer: I own only Celine Lily Snape. Oh, and the plot.**

**Chapter 1—Running Through Walls is Just More Exciting**

In no time at all, the young Snape was dressed, packed, and ready to go. Wait, she stretched her hand to the top of her dresser and placed on the black cross on a silver chain around her neck, something her mother had bought her when she was still alive. It reminded her of nunchakus, the silver on it being the chains and the black bars being the wooden sticks. It went nice with her black, dress-like shirt and black leggings. Her midnight black hair was tied up in a green tie and her slightly high-heeled, black boots were upon her feet. She was beautiful, her love for the color black **(Or so they say. Is black a color? We can only wonder.)** coming straight from her father, and the dark clothes complemented her pale skin beautifully, like a porcelain doll. Finally, she was ready.

"Celine, are you ready yet?" a voice came from down stairs. The girl looked into the mirror one final time before calling out, "Yup, I'm ready! Can you help me with my trunk?" The voice was closer this time, "I can but I believe the question you are trying to ask is if I will please." Celine giggled at her father's words, "Will you please help me with my trunk?"

The owner of the voice was already walking into the young girl's bedroom, his wand out and her trunk levitating off the perfectly polished wooden floor. The girl purred at the use of magic, her fascination with it never ending. As the trunk floated down the stairs, Celine and Snape followed it. It lightly landed beside Snape's, their trunks matching green crest of a "S" on the side. Her trunk was nothing unique, just a simple black. Snape placed his pale, bony hand upon his daughter's shoulder as he disapparated them to the King's Cross station.

As they apparated, he passed his wide eyed daughter her ticket, "_aww _Daddy! Don't tell me you can't see me off!" Snape gave his daughter a sad smile before replying, "Now, that would defeat the purpose of lying about your name, would it not?" "That's no fair! I wanted you to see me off," the girl pouted. Snape smiled, a true smile he only saved for his daughter, late wife, and deceased best friend, As did I, Celine, but life is not always fair." The girl looked down at her ticket, quickly reading it as her face betrayed her confusion, "But Daddy, this ticket says platform nine and three-quarters, is there such a thing?" He laughed and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Simply walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and you will be there, little angel." She smiled brightly at the idea, "What would I do without you, Daddy?"

Her father smirked, "You would be lost before you even got to the station, little angel. I tell you, you can get lost in a broom closet." Celine blushed, "That was only once!" Her father laughed before checking the time, his smile falling, "Alright, little angel. It's time for you to get on with it or you will be late."

The girl jumped excitedly, hugging her father before kissing him on the cheek and running away. Snape stood there for a minute, a warm smile on his face as he remembered the expression on his precious daughter's face only moments ago. She was such a curious girl, so much like her mother. It was then that he realized she had ran the wrong way. _Typical_.

At the same moment, Celine, who was running to where she thought the platform would be, realized the same fate her father had. Tears came to her eyes as she whined, searching for somebody to help her and making sure nobody could steal anything off her cart. Finally, she spotted a man in a blue suit, oddly reminding her of the guy from the muggle movie _The Polar Express_, and ran up to him, dragging her cart behind.

"Excuse me, sir," the girl spoke in an angelic voice, "Do you, perchance, know where platform nice and ten is? I'm a bit lost." The man smiled at her and replied in a booming voice, definitely not matching his appearance, "Of course, it's right down there. I could show you if you like." The girl nodded brightly, her spirit rising after her tragic downfall, "Oh, please and thank you! Daddy always chastises me about getting lost so easily."

The man laughed as he led her to her designated station. After the man left, she stared at the gray, brick wall before her. She stuck her tongue out to the side, biting down on it lightly in a surprisingly cute way, and prepared to run at the wall. I mean, walking through walls seemed nice and all, but running seemed much more exciting.

"Platform nine and three-quarters, this way!" shouted a distinct voice from behind her. She turned around to find a family of redheads followed by a brown haired boy in the back. Celine tilted her head to the left as she watched them approach.

"Oh, hello darling! Is this your first time on the platform?" the owner and eldest of the redheads asked. She nodded her head slowly, wondering exactly where this was going. She got her careful nature from her father as well. The woman smiled, a big, motherly smile, "Oh, dearie! It's Ron's first time too! Is it your first time as well, dear?"

The shaggy haired boy in the back of the group nodded his head fiercely. The woman clapped her hands happily, "Oh, I do so hope you both get into Gryffindor and become good friends with Ron here. Now, we best hurry or we're going to miss that train." I nodded and ran at the wall, not wanting to miss the train.

The first word that came to mind when she walked onto the platform was the word: bustling


	3. Draco Malfoy, My New Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I own only Celine Lily Snape. Oh, and the plot.**

**Chapter 2—Draco Malfoy, My New Best Friend**

_The first word that came to mind when she walked onto the platform was the word: bustling._

As soon as Celine walked through the barrier and onto the platform, she began feeling claustrophobic. Her breath came in short rasps as she attempted to catch her barrings. She didn't like it; not the smoky air or the joyful yells. They hurt her delicate ears and she knew she was going to have a terrible ride.

She stood, all alone, beside the bright red train. Then, suddenly and to her shire terror, she was knocked over, tumbling to the ground in a whirlwind of limbs and clothe. Her dark hair swirled around her delicate body and she desperately desired to be with her dearest daddy.

"Oi! You're supposed to move!" called the thin red head from behind her, his strong fingers resting on the ground in the attempt to _not_ fall over. She glared, something she acquired from her father, frightening the young boy. Oh, she was kind but she _was_ her father's daughter.

Another loud crash and even more limbs later, there lied three children—so to say—fighting their way against gravity to stay up on two feet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I expected the pathway to be clear," the last boy said slyly, smiling a broad, dimpled smile at the confused look on her face. Her breath caught in her throat and she began to feel slightly dizzy before _another_ red head joined the mob.

"_oof _Hey, what gives?" shouted a somewhat chubby boy, this thick hands flapping rapidly in an attempt to keep upright. She openly laughed at his display of foolishness, a delicate laughter which one could call angelic as much as one could call demonic. One of the red heads, the second to have crashed through, stared at her as she laughed. He opened his mouth in what, she expected, to be some flirty remark when yet _another_ set of limbs crashed into their little "party."

"Sorry! Sorry!" _he_ cried, impishly smiling while looking to his feet in a shy manner. She was a kind soul but she knew, even if he was one as well, that they would not get along. It felt as though she had known him for a lifetime and she definitely did not like that. When she looked at him, his emerald eyes and timid smile, she felt cold with hatred.

Then, she stormed to the train, pulling her supplies along with her. She was frightened, oh, so frightened. This feeling inside of her when she looked at the boy, her daddy's least favorite student, scared her so much that she thought she might just go mad. Was it the stories her daddy told her? The ones about his father picking on her daddy? Or was it that her precious daddy used to love his mother? Was this cruel feeling inside her body, swirling like dark thunder clouds, some sort of jealousy?

Once she realized she was moving, she was already opening a door to a room with three boys sitting on one side, the other empty. They looked up at her; two with bored expressions and the middle with raised eyebrows. All three looked her up and down, the middle boy with pale blonde hair the most respectable of the three.

"Why, hello, beautiful. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Are you a pureblood 'cause I would just love to ravish you right now," the middle boy said coolly, staring at her body as if she were a chocolate frog on a window pane. She looked at him with wide, disgusted eyes before snarling at him, "That's really none of your business now be a gentleman and help me with my trunk."

Draco glared at her, jerking to his two feet and nearly spitting as he yelled at her, "How dare you? Do you know who I am? I'm _Draco Malfoy_! You must be a mudblood if you don't know who _I _am!"

She glared right back, head raised and stated calmly yet clearly, "Oh, I know exactly who you are. You are _Draco Malfoy_, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Your father was a Death Eater in the First Wizarding War, just like my daddy 'cept my daddy is amazing and yours isn't! He then avoided imprisonment by claiming to be under the Impresius Curse. He was Slytherin prefect and is now one of the twelve Governors of Hogwarts School, making him very rich and prestigious in wizarding society. Your mother loves you very much and spoils you, always giving you what you want unless, that is, your father doesn't want you to have it. You feel the deep need of your father's approval and try your best in everything to please him but you still feel that he does not love you. You would do anything for your father, would you not?"

Celine took in a big gulping breathe, wondering if she had missed anything. The three boys stared gaping at her, surprised at her knowledge. Though Celine easily gets lost and can be childish, she never forgot anything her father told her.

Celine smiled warmly, reaching her hand out and grasped Draco's, "Hi, I'm Celine. Will you please help me with my trunk, Draco?" He nodded, confused and helped her with her trunk as she sat down across from him. He was studying her as his companions stared at her developing breasts, "You know, I think I like you. I allow you, Celine, to be in my inner circle of friends. Well, as long as you are in Slytherin."

She snarled at him, a habit from her dearest daddy, before giving him another warm smile, "Oh, you allow me? Well, I don't really care if you allow me or not. I just made you my best friend so you'll have to get used to it. Oh, and I will definitely be in Slytherin. I'd rather die than be in any other house."

With raised eyebrows, Draco nodded. Celine smirked, '_Oh, he's already whipped. Daddy's gonna love this._


	4. Sleeping and Sorting

**Disclaimer: IDNOHP.**

**Chapter 3-Sleeping and Sorting**

_With raised eyebrows, Draco nodded. Celine smirked, '__**Oh, he's already whipped. Daddy's gonna love this.**__'_

The ride was quick, silent; Celine slept through most of it. Half way through the trip and the boys disappeared, much to Celine's confusion. She stood groggily, rubbing her eyes with her fists just as the door slammed open revealing Draco and his little gang.

"Who do they think they are, speaking to me like that? Those filthy Weasleys aren't even real pureblood, those blood traitors. Ugh, _disgusting_!" Draco spoke cruelly before noticing Celine. He smiled, an actual smile that brought a smile to her own lips, speaking politely yet familiarly, "Hello, sleepyhead. How was your sleep?" Celine yawned and moaned, pulling Draco's arm to sit beside her.

It was odd, they were already so close in such a short time. He laughed as she lied down again, head resting in his lap. His pale fingers ran through her thick locks as she hummed sleepily, falling asleep once more.

When she woke again, she was in someone's arms. Celine cracked her eyes open to find a whole new view of a majestic castle, a dark lake, and a giant man. She recognized the giant straight away, his booming voice calling for first years. '_Daddy doesn't like this Hagrid half-breed,' _Celine thought sleepily. She was in Draco's arms, surprisingly muscled for a spoiled, rich 11-year old.

"_mmmm _Draco, I'm tired," she whispered sleepily, adjusting her position so that her arms could wrap around his neck. Draco carried the light-weight girl to a boat where he sat down with her in his lap, her butt resting on his knees and her forehead against the side of his neck. Many threw odd looks at the two, quickly chased away by the glares from the two other boys.

Hagrid crawled into a boat, the boat seeming to tip into the water at some point causing water to draw into the boat. A thin, blonde boy who had been sitting in the same boat before, jumped up as the water soaked his robes and cried out from the cold. Draco ignored the boy as he looked down at Celine, though his two clowns snickered openly at the sight.

After everyone was safely in the boats, the larger of the two followers of Draco, having had to share a boat with two shy, nervous boys, the boats began to glide over the water. Celine grumbled as Draco moved his head to look at his surrounding, disturbing Celine's sleep. At last, the boats reached land once more, all students emptying out of boats and rushing to the door of the massive castle.

The students stopped at a large door, Celine now standing on her own feet. Before she knew it, Draco had made his way to the front of the group of students and in front of _Harry Potter_. After a bit of insults and asking to join, the _boy_ flat out rejected Draco.

Celine, seeing this, walked up to the group and stood in front of Draco timidly, "You're Harry, right? Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, eyes wide, no doubt recognizing her from the station. She nodded, her strength building as Draco rested his hands on her shoulders, a bit confused, "Really? I'm, like, a _huge_ fan! I, like, have your picture hanging on my wall at home and, like, absolutely _love _you! Can we, like, be friends?" Draco, being the smart boy that he is, caught on fairly quickly.

The _boy _blushed, his eyes even wider than before and opened his mouth to just mumble out, "Sure." Celine jumped up and down excitedly, shrieking lightly in a fan-girl manner, "Like, I can't, like, believe it! I'm, like, _Harry Potter_'s friend! Can you believe it, love?" She stopped jumping and shrieking to look back at a smirking Draco, "Really? But I thought you were _my _friend!"

Harry finally caught on and blushed deeply, "Okay, I get it. Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" Celine rose her right eyebrow, "Oh, and why should I? Is the famous Harry Potter embarrassed?" The boy by his side snarled at me with a scrunched up stubby nose, "Hey, now-" Celine interrupted, "I was not speaking to you, Ronald Weasley!"

The tapping of footsteps warned Celine of the arrival of the deputy headmistress, her arm stretching to grab Draco's hand and pull him away right as the professor came in sight. The older woman then led the children through the large doors before them, crowds of young adults resting at each table, some straining to set eyes on the new students.

The walk was short but, with Celine's small yawning, made it seem longer than it was. Draco stood beside her as they walked passed curious eyes, finally stopping in front of the long table of interested adults. _Daddy's up there! Right there!_ Celine thought as she glanced at her father, nervousness cascading throughout her small body.

After a few introductions and a know-it-all whisper, names were called out and nerves were traded between them all. First was a bushy haired girl who was, after a few moments from the speaking hat, was sorted into Gryffindor. Next was Draco who, to Celine's immense pleasure, was sorted into Slytherin. Harry Potter came next and, as expected, was sorted into Gryfinndor. After a few more, including the Weasley and another Huffflepuff, it was Celine's turn.

Professor McGonagall's surreal voice, for she had never heard any voice quite like it, "Celine Peverell." A silence echoed through the large room, much like the silence the famous Harry Potter received, as the girl walked forward, her footsteps light as a feather. As Celine's small bum sat on the small, wooden stool, the hat was placed on her dark head as it squeaked.

**'Peverell? I was so sure they were not any more left, excluding the two. It is an honor to sort you, one who knows her mighty heritage, and of the eldest! There is no doubt in my mind where to sort you. It shall be….' **_"SLYTHERIN!"_

With a small smile, Celine skipped over to the table who was cheering, the other tables unappreciative of the Slytherin greatness. She glanced at the head table, her father risking a small smile and a proud gaze before whipping it away with a bored disgust, much to his daughter's amusement.

She sat next to Draco who quickly scooted to give her even more room than needed, seeing as she had a whole end of a table. When the sorting was finally over, a feast appeared before them, mouthwatering delicacies that made one want to stuff their face full.


	5. Mindless Chatter and Broken Wings

For all who are lovely enough to read my story and keep with it through the rather _long _hiatus, I ask that you vote on my poll which is located on my profile. It is for this story on whether or not I should the main part of this story in _The Goblet of Fire _or _The Order of the Phoenix._

Obviously, in _The Goblet of Fire_ I will have Celine be in the competition. In _The Order of the Phoenix_, Umbridge will be suspicious of the girl due to her name. Cyber cookies to those who have figured out her name importance _**without**_ googling.

Anyways, the poll will be blind and will close in two days so vote as soon as possible. Please, and thank you.

P.S. This A/N note name is a hint for the next chapter. That's a reward for all those who actually read this.


End file.
